1. Field
The described technology relates to a rechargeable battery and a module thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates to a rechargeable battery and a module thereof that reduce resistance of a current interrupt device and improve durability of a current interrupt device during vibration or impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rechargeable battery may include a current interrupt device (CID) that interrupts current upon overcharging. However, because the CID has a complex structure and many parts, it may be difficult to apply a conventional CID, e.g., a CID used in a small battery, to a large square-shaped rechargeable battery that uses a high current, e.g., in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV).
Further, when a large resistance is formed in the CID, a temperature thereof may increase due to high current. Therefore, it may be difficult to apply the conventional CID to a rechargeable battery for driving a motor requiring a large amount of power.
It is necessary for CIDs that are used for a rechargeable battery for a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), or an electric vehicle to have strong durability to vibration or impact of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.